This is not a date
by Uneven-Hats
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum is eager to spend time with her friend, Marceline, but is she willing to admit that they could be something more? Or will Marceline have to rip the truth out of her.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnibel smoothed down the wrinkles of her shirt. She hated to admit it but she didn't have time to iron today. She was too busy stressing over what she had planned for her best friend, Marceline.  
She wanted everything to turn out perfect.  
Now, realistically, Bonnibel knew the chances of anything being perfect were not the highest but she'd make sure to get pretty darn close.  
The princess paced her bedroom nervously. She had just gotten off the phone with the Vampire Queen. Bubblegum made sure to avoid the real reason as to why Marceline should come over.  
"I need your assistance with a research project," she remembers saying.  
"This late at night?" The vampires voice echoed in Bonnies head.  
"Yes ya ding dong. Don't be late." And then she hung up.  
After Bonnie was satisfied with the way her shirt looked, she bent down to tie her boots. She noticed a shadow loom over her then.  
"This better not be lame, PBrains." Marceline's voice startled the princess. She attempted to hide her reaction but the vampire was already laughing.  
"Oh my god, Marce! Ever hear of knocking?" Bonnie asked teasingly, "Aren't vampires supposed to be invited in?"  
"Aren't Princesses supposed to be asleep this time of night?" Marceline's retort caught Bubblegum off guard.  
"I'm not your average princess, I'm a scientist." Bonnie replied boldly. Marcelines ears drooped slightly after hearing the word 'scientist'. "Yeah, speaking of science.." The dark haired girl waited for Bonnibel to finish sentence.  
"Oh! Yeah! We should get going." Bonnie brought her fingers up to her mouth to call the morrow. Marceline pushed her hand back down. "I got this. Can you hold my hat?" She removed her cap and handed it to the princess to hold.  
The vampires limbs twisted and expanded into an inhumane manner until she was a giant bat. She leaned down to allow Bonnie to climb on. The pink haired girl carefully crawled onto Marceline's head. She made sure not to poke one of the bats eyes out. "Hold on tight!" Marceline exclaimed with a raspy voice.  
She let out a cry before lurching into the air. Bonnies grip tightened so hard her knuckles went white.  
Once they hit the highest altitude, Marceline slowed down, allowing the princess to relax her grip. Her fingers were beginning to get sore. "How's the weather up there, Bonnie?" Marceline asked.  
"Pretty cold actually," the pink haired girl replied while snuggling deeper into Marceline's fur. The vampire was glad the princess couldn't see her smile.  
"Where are we going, anyways?" Bonnibel could barely hear her above the wind.  
"Breakfast kingdom." The princess replied firmly. Marceline didn't question her, she knew where this was going.  
When they landed, Bonnibel put on Marceline's cap backwards. "Woah,  
what a bad girl." The dark haired girl said sarcastically.  
Bonnie ignored her, she liked wearing Marceline's hat. "Okay, I've constructed a plan to get us into the palace, take Breakfast Princess' car and bust out without getting caught." She said as she extended a map across the floor.  
Marceline nodded even though she had no idea how a science experiment had to do with car stealing. "Are we going to blow a hole in the wall or," the vampire asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Bonnibel stood up and ran her hand along the kingdoms wall. Her fingers lingered for a second, then she pushed her palm against the solid surface.  
"Ah ha!" The pink haired girl exclaimed as the wall groaned. "I knew breakfast Princess copied my secret door idea."  
Marceline hesitated, "Come on," the princess said before climbing into the small opening. The vampire shook her head but slid in without argument.  
Marceline tried to avoid staring at the girl's butt in front of her, but that's kind of hard when it's the only thing in her view. That and walls that seemed to close in on them the further they went.  
"Hey Bubblebutt- I mean bubblegum." The vampire called out.  
The other girl shushed her. "Were almost there-AAAAHH!" The wall in front of her collapsed and Bonnibel flew foward. "Bonnie!" Marceline lunged and gripped her torso with both arms.

"Wait! Marceline put me down!" Bubblegum insisted. "Are you crazy? You almost fell!" The vampire retorted with a hiss. Bonnie tugged at the pale arms until the dark haired girl gave in.  
"Ughh!" She growled as she eased her into the hole.  
"Marcy! Come down here!" Bonnibel urged, the vampire dropped down and landed on her heels. "Woah," she mummbled.  
Breakfast Princess' sweet ride glistened in the dim light. Bonnie opened the drivers door and slid in. "Uhh, what are you doing?" Marceline asked. Bonnibel budged a small compartment open, loose wires followed. "Get in." She simply said.  
The vampire obeyed and slipped into the passenger seat. She began whistling a small tune. "Mmm, we're sitting in a car that doesn't belong to us. Tip toe quiet to not make a fuss. This isn't the smartest thing I've done. But with you at the wheel, the nights just begun.." The vampire stopped whistling.  
"You almost done there, Peebs?" The dark haired girl peered over at the princess. She grunted slightly. "Almost-"  
The car rumbled to life. "Woo!" Marceline cheered, Bonnie couldn't help but smile. They high fived before three maple syrup guards busted in. "You, stop!" One of them warned. Bonnibel revved the engine in response.  
She looked over at her now partner in crime. Marcelines mouth was curled into a small smirk. The one she makes when shes about to get what she wants.  
The guards weren't apart of the plan, but she considered this happening.  
The car lurched forward, causing the guards to jump out of the way. Bonnibel knew the car wasn't strong enough to break the garage door open but it was worth a shot. "Bonnie no." Marceline said as she realized where she was headed. "No no no no." The princess ignored her. She was hoping the probability of making it was higher than, well, not.  
The vampire growled. She unbuckled the seat belt and climbed out of her seat and onto the hood of the car. Bonnie wasn't expecting this. "Marceline! What the heck are you doing?" When Marceline didn't look back at her, she honked.  
"Just drive, Bonnie." She said with a smile. Her arms grew into giant claws.  
With one swift jerk, the vampire queen slashed the door open. Her cry of joy was similar to a wolf's howl.  
The dark haired girl carefully climbed back into the moving vehical and clicked her seat belt in securely. She examined her hands.  
"What's wrong?" Bonnibel dared to take her eyes off the road. Marceline sighed and lifted her hand towards the princess face. "I broke a nail."  
The pink haired girl giggled to herself. She hasn't felt this childish in ages. She usually evaded habits like these, but she decided tonight was an exception.  
For Marceline.

"Oh my glob," Marce began, "why won't you tell me what this science thingy is about." The vampires hands were making wild gestures in the air as she spoke. The princess clicked her tongue.  
"You'll find out, eventually."  
"Eventually." Marceline echoed. She sighed and sunk back into the seat. The princess noticed her mood drop, "It's a surprise," she reassured her.  
The princess eased the car to the left towards the forest. She heard Marceline mumble something under her breath. "I'm sorry what was that?" The pink haired girl inquired. The vampire crossed her arms and evaded the other girl's eyes.  
She turned off the engine and bore her eyes into her friends face. "Marceline." She began.  
"You're a bad driver." The dark hair girl said without turning her head. Bonnies face began to grow hot. Marceline raised an eyebrow, "you didn't use your blinker." She said cooly. The vampire floated out of the car and looked around. "Where are we?"  
Bonnie stepped out of her car, "You'll see." She said with a smile. The pink haired girl walked towards a darker part of the forest where the moon struggled to slice through.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bonbon!" Marceline landed on her heels and sprinted to catch up with the princess. She touched the pink girl's shoulder. "I don't think it's very safe here," Marceline said cautiously. Her ears twitched as she listened.  
Bonnibel frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Marcy. Don't be silly." She stepped around the vampire. The dark haired girl's ears shot up.  
"Bonnie, you may not wanna go over there." Marceline warned, her voice a pitch higher.  
Bubblegum rolled her eyes and pushed through the brush.  
The princess' heart sunk. The scene was a disaster. Earlier that day, she came to this clearing to prepare it for Marceline. All the lights she had strung up were torn and sprawled out on the forest floor. There was a flat log in the middle of the clearing decorated with newly broken plates.  
Bonnibels face began to burn bright red with anger. Three wolves we're muzzle deep in her favorite spaghetti. "HEY!" Bubblegum barked.  
The wolves peered up at her then snarled in response. The princess' blood was boiling. She had planned this dinner to be perfect. She had even packed a special stock of bright red strawberries for Marceline.  
Bonnie bent down to pick up a stray rock and chucked it over at the animals in hopes they would run off.  
The rock knicked the biggest wolf in the hip. It yelped and then glared at the pink haired girl. It's hackles raised and inched forward towards the girl.  
Marceline flew forward and landed on all fours. Her razor sharp fangs were bared as she growled.  
The wolf dared to challenge Marceline by taking another step forward. The vampire lunged forward and sunk her teeth into it's shoulder. It screeched and tried to peel away from its attacker.  
The wolves shrunk back and skittered away from clearing. Marceline stood up and spit fur out of her mouth. She looked at Bonnibel. "Ew," she said with a mouth full of hair.  
Bubblegum walked up to a small log and sighed as she sunk onto it. The dark haired girl trailed behind her. "What a weird experiment." She noted aloud.  
The pink haired girl's face fell into her hands. "Bonnie?" Marceline's voice was soft, "You okay?"  
The princess dragged her palms down her face before speaking. "This stinks." She murmured.  
"I was hoping that we'd come and eat and talk and just.." Bubblegum trailed off. "So...like a date?" Marceline asked from afar. She was attempting to clean up the mess while Bonnibel was mumbling.  
The pink haired girl stiffened up. "N-no."  
Marceline floated over to the other girl. "This is a date." She persisted.  
Bonnie avoided the vampires eyes, "Marceline." She began.  
"Oh my glob! Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum deceived me to lure me into a romantic dinner date under the moon!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Her teasing smile made Bonnibel squirm.  
The dark haired girl leaned in. Her teasing smile now mischievous. The princess ignored her. Marceline grabbed her waist lifted her up from the little log she was sitting on.  
They flew up into the sky, the moon was bright along with all the stars splattered across the night.  
The princess frowned and crossed her arms. Marceline thought for a second before smothering the other girl with chaste kisses anywhere and everywhere she could plant them.  
Bonnibels giggles were muffled with kisses from her vampire friend. Pink arms wrapped around Marceline's neck while they decended back down onto the ground.  
The two pulled apart when they touched the grass. Bonnibel's face was scarlet.  
Marceline coughed nervously. "So, uh.." She began, "How's the kingdom?"  
Bubblegum jumped onto Marceline, knocking her down with a thud. She straddled her on the forest floor and looked down at the vampire with a breathless smile.  
Marceline's heart thundered in her ribcage. Bonnie leaned down and grazed her lips against Marcelines. The dark haired girl's skin tingled. The anticipation was killing her.  
The pink haired girl took her bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline sighed in delight. Her pale hands had settled themselves to outlining Bubblegum's back. Just as the princess began to nibble on the vampires jaw, a faint rustling made Marceline tense up. Bonnibel sucked slightly on the bite marks located on the dark haired girl's throat. Marceline arched her back while cursing the princess for being aware of her sweet spot. The vampire melted against the pink haired girl. She was being extra sweet today, so sweet, Marceline was sure she'd end up with a cavity by the end up the night. The rustling grew louder, this time, the vampire sat up. Bubblegum began to protest before Marceline had placed a finger over her lips. She craned her neck to listen better but the noise had stopped. Bonnie pressed her lips against Marceline's shoulder. Marceline kissed her gently on the mouth before Bonnibel could push her back down again. The light, constant kisses grew into a battle of tongues. Bubblegum moaned sightly. "OH. MY. GLOB." A voice boomed from behind them. Marceline almost threw Bubblegum off of her. The purple blob floated over with an expression of awe. Bonnibel stood up while Marceline sunk back. "L.S.P what are you doing here?" The princess demanded. Lumpy Space Princess' lifted an eye brow and smiled. "What are you guys doing here, alone in the woods." The purple blob retorted. The pink haired girl chose her words carefully before she spoke again, "we're simply enjoying one of ooo's beautiful night." The purple princess' voice grew louder, "NUH UH, Y'ALL WE'RE MAKING OOOUUUT." Marceline suddenly appeared behind the L.S.P. She threw her arms above her head then tackled her from behind with a hiss. The purple blob screamed. The two girls tumbled along the ground. The forest sounds we're now replaced with grunts and screams. "AAhhhh! LET GO! I'VE GOT TO TELL MELISSA WHAT I JUST SAW!" Lumpy Space Princess cried out. Marceline hissed as she was pelted by a purple fist but she refused to let her go. "Bonnie!" The vampire pleaded. L.S.P. began to thrash in her arms. Bubblegum watched with furrowed brows. "Can't you somehow hit her unconscious?" "I don't want to hurt her," Marceline said through gritted teeth. Bonnibel ran to a tree and ripped off a long piece of vine. "Marceline!" The princess called. The dark haired girl chucked L.S.P. over to her. The purple princess' deep voice resonated through the trees. Bubblegum caught her flailing arms and bound them together with the vine. Marceline tore off more vines and passed them to the pink haired girl. Together they managed to tie Lumpy Space Princess' limbs and muffle her exaggerated screams. Marceline sighed in relief and fell onto her back. Bubblegum glanced at their hostage. She continued to thrash but wasn't breaking the restraints. "That was a close one." Marceline gasped. Bonnie giggled and lay down beside her. "This reminds me of when I first met you." She whispered with a grin, "You were always up to something, and it was never good." The vampire looked at her then, but the princess was looking up at the stars. "I would always get sucked into your devious plans, and the worst part was that i was actually enjoying it." Bonnibel turned to look at her friend beside her. Her long hair tickled her cheek. "Oh how the tables have turned." Marceline smirked and gestured towards L.S.P. The pink haired girl laughed again. "Was this what you had in mind?" Marceline inquired, "Or did you want to break more rules." Bonnibel bit her lip in thought, "Well.." She stood up then. Marceline lifted an eyebrow. "Are there any gigs nearby?" The princess asked sheepishly. Marceline almost laughed, "What? No way! You meant "pigs" right?" "No, I'm serious! Let's go." The princess reached for the vampire's hand. Marceline shook her head, "What about Lumpy Space Princess?" The two girls looked down at the now glaring blob. Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she'll be fine. She practically lives here" Marceline didn't seem convinced. "We can't just leave her here."

Bonnie rubbed her temples. "Maybe...Oh!"

Bonnibel took Marceline's flannel from her waist and wrapped their purple hostage in it like a caccoon. "I'd like to introduce you to our newborn," She beamed while handing the bundle to Marceline to hold. Marceline looked down at the purple princess. She began to yell inaudible words. Bubblegum pushed the flannel further down to cover her face. "She's cranky. She gets that from you." Marceline's jaw dropped at Bonnibels remark. "Rude." She replied. Marceline opened a portal to a world of crimson. The nightosphere. Through the door, Bonnie could see tons of demons engulfed in flames. All of them equipped with horns and claws and teeth. Marceline scooped the pink haired girl into her arms and flew through the tear in reality. The vampire flipped her hair so it covered her face and made pink haired girl cover her eyes with her cap. "I don't want to run into my dad," she said simply. Bubblegum nodded. She recalled the fry tale she heard years ago. The three girls landed near a crowded venue. Demons of all shapes and sizes were pressing towards the door while a bigger demon in a suit and dark shades was struggling to keep them back. Marceline pushed past all the monsters towards the door, Bonnie didn't know if she should follow the vampire or not so she stayed put where she stood.


End file.
